villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bill Williamson (Rampage)
Bill Williamson is a mass murderer and the main protagonist/antihero of the 2009 thriller film Rampage and its 2014 sequel Rampage: You End Now. He was portrayed by Brendan Fletcher. Bill's Path of Destruction ''Rampage'' Bill Williamson, a 23 year old mechanic who lives with his parents determined to exact revenge upon the fictional town of Tenderville, Oregon, builds a body suit of bulletproof Kevlar armor, complete with a ballistic helmet and a paintball mask before going on a killing spree with two submachine guns, two pistols and two knives, hoping to stop overpopulation, which he believes is the sole reason for the world's problems. Psychologically, he is continually bombarded with the problems of the world, by ubiquitous TV sets, radios, and the views of Evan Drince, who seems to be his sole friend. One day, hurt, after his parents tell him that it's time he left home, and tired of being victimized by his boss at work, Bill acts upon his plan to reduce the town's population. He believes overcrowding causes the world's problems. Bill dons his suit of Kevlar armor, and goes to town. First he incapacitates the police by car-bombing their headquarters with a bomb-loaded van. He then begins to kill the residents of the town, shooting people at random, including a barista who refused to give him his money back after making the wrong coffee. He robs a bank, killing some of the employees. Outside the bank he puts on a show by burning fake money, which he had printed up earlier, to show that it is worthless and causes the problems of the world. Bill has killed at least 93 people during this rampage, which has only lasted a morning. After the killings, Bill calls Evan Drince, who is in a forest nearby expecting him for a paintball game. When he arrives at the forest, Bill apologizes to Evan for having him wait for an hour, and shows him the money he robbed from the bank. He then immobilizes Evan with a stun gun, places a pistol in his hand, and shoots him in the head give the illusion of suicide. Bill leaves the body of Evan wearing the armor suit, and holding the weapons of the massacre. He leaves the forest and makes his way home, before his parents arrive. While they are conversing in front of the television, the killer is identified as Evan on the news. After his parents console him on the loss of his friend, he tells him he is tired and goes to his room. In his room, while packing his belongings and stolen bank money, he hears another news report that police have arrested Evan's father, an anti-war activist during the Vietnam War era, who is accusing Bill of the crime and claiming the innocence of his son. Bill leaves the house of his parents, as told. The movie concludes with a video recording of Bill announcing his departure on a personal quest to further "exhibit his brand of population control". ''Rampage 2: You End Now'' Development of a sequel to Rampage has begun, featuring the return of Brendan Fletcher as Bill Williamson. The plot involves Williamson holding a television station hostage as a political platform to further spread his message of violent population control. Featured alongside Fletcher are actors Lochlyn Munro, Mike Dopud and Michaela Ross. A teaser for the film was released on January 31 2014. Weapons *Ruger MP9 *Heckler & Koch MP7A1 *Beretta 92FS *Glock 17 *Stun gun *M4A1 Carbines Gallery Bill Williamson.jpg|Bill Williamson Tough Bill Williamson.jpg|Bill Williamson toughens himself up and execises while having thoughts of hatred and digust towards others. Bill Williamson's Weaponry.jpg|Bill Williamson's own collection of weapons. Masked Bill Williamson.jpg|Bill Williamson with his mask on. Unmasked Bill Williamson.jpg|Bill Williamson with his mask off. Delusional Bill Williamson.jpg Maniacal Bill Williamson.jpg Wrath of Bill Williamson.jpg|Bill Williamson begins his unrelenting wrath as he kills people. Vicious Bill Williamson.jpg|Bill Williamson continues his vicious rampage. Psychotic Bill Williamson.jpg Ruthless Bill Williamson.jpg Bill Williamson's Video Testament.JPG Face of Bill Williamson.jpg Angry Bill Williamson.jpg|Bill Williamson will soon lash out his murderous rage and frustation on people. Category:Mass Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Gunmen Category:Sociopaths Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Fearmongers Category:Spree-Killers Category:Successful Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Outcast Category:Masked Villain Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Bombers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Murderer Category:Karma Houdini Category:Terrorists Category:Brutes Category:Anarchist Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Social Darwinists Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Sadists Category:Delusional Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Vigilante Category:One-Man Army Category:Knifemen Category:Criminals Category:Rogue Villains Category:Bullies Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Slanderers Category:Incriminators Category:Arrogant Villains